someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
This is a creepypasta was inspired off of Dream Team and thought of making one off of it. I think it will turn out a crappy pasta but of course I have no experience of this. Warning: Cliches ahead. Also Spoilers, Read at your own thought. The Pasta... As many of you know of Mario & Luigi Dream Team is the 4th installment of the Mario & Luigi RPG. I am a sucker for anything Mario, Mario Kart, Super Mario Land, New Super Mario, Mario Golf, Mario Tennis, etc. The only game that has made me love it the most is Mario & Luigi Saga which drew me in like fans of Animal Crossing. I never lost faith for the games after Saga. When I heard that Dream Team was coming out I couldn't sleep that night knowing our favorite characters are coming back again. After waiting, I recived a package from Amazon as I already pre-ordered it. I couldn't stop playing and hell, I put 20 hours into leveling and trying to get every side mission, every attack piece, and even all of the boss fights in the ring. I reached level 40 and decided enough racking and go to the castle, (SIDE NOTE: The castle will be avalible after waking the Zeekeeper and attacking the castle.) which was interesting from the Kamka's puzzles to the inner lay out to the old type of bowser castles. Anyhoo, I reached the bastard Antasma. Antasma yet fled to the dream world as well as Dreambert. Of course Dreambert lost but Mario and Luigi decide to jump in and fight Antasma. After many near deaths and man Luiginary attacks, I beat him. I beat the bastard that has almost corrputed the whole island! One problem was left... Bowser had the Dreamstone with him! After a quick save, I rushed for Bowser to once again to finish him. A cutscene began showing Peach captured and Bowser using the dream stone. Starlight (Forgot to mention some... Sorry.) and Peach used there "Love" magic and broke the dreamstone. Bowser used a power that made him swallow all of the pieces and became a living hell. Once again I used all the power I had to beat him. Another Scene played which involved you mashing the buttons that showed up to smash bowser back constantly. The last hit made Bowser fall. He was yelling that he wasn't over but there was one thing that got me off guard, how is he gonna survive? He was falling rapidly and it showed below him spikes. I wasn't to sure what to do but watch and wait. Sure enough, he was impailed on the spikes and the speach bubble was only pain text. Blood, yes. There was blood on the spikes after being impailed that felt so off; I mean there has been blood in some games like OOT but in Mario never. His "Elite 4" came and were in shock and horror. The goomba was yelling for help, the paratrooper was trying to get Bowser, who was surprisingly alive, off but kept failing while Bowser kept yelling in pain. The shyguy final yelled out, "Why don't we take his place? Just leave him to die and we can take over." Kamka laughed and agreed. As the scene went back to Mario and Luigi looking over the edge and were in Panic. They rushed down to see if he is ok but of course was left to die and was to late. Others approuched and gasped in horror. Mario and Luigi both used what strength they had left to get him off. They carried him over to a small area near the beach. Mario took his cap off and Luigi just sat down and cried. They knew that with no more Bowser ment no more Mario and Luigi like how Batman wouldn't have much more without The Joker. Luigi got up and talked ot Mario for a minute while others watched. They both shook heads and began to burn Bowser's body to ashes. A wind blew by and took the ashes with the wind as Mario and Luigi waved with there caps off. I was no shock but more of sadden as our favorite villian has died. A message appeared while they were waving goodbye and said, "The End. Thank you for being respectful for the passing of Bowser. Nintendo 2013." It took me back to the selection screen and gave me an option for listening to music and gave me the option to play it on hard mode, which spoiled the moment. I decieded fuck this you Nintendo and turned it off and cried from what they have done. I cried like a little girl as my favorite villian died. Rest in Piece Bowser. You desierve a rest. Epilouge I, of course, put my game inside the box and threw it in the closest in the farest corner and piled it up with old toys. Due to my already depressed self, I had to go to therapy. After 10 lessons, I became less depressed. This allowed me to come back. I went back to my closet and took the Dream Team and put it in the 3DS. As it started up, a message appeared, "Did you miss me?" Bower's laugh cued. I focused on the screen. "So you weren't really dead? You bastard had me in tears!" I yelled out. "Never trust your eyes." Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypastas